<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 MINUTES 100 WORDS by StorytellerSecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708020">5 MINUTES 100 WORDS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerSecrets/pseuds/StorytellerSecrets'>StorytellerSecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Words 5 Minutes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Bakery, Bicycles, Crime, Gen, I don't always follow the prompts what are you going to do about it, Murder Mystery, NO Swearing, Undead, Vapmires, Writing Exercise, Zombies, i keep forgetting to post these rip, murder mention, perspective changes, the man says in fact a lot, unfinished stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerSecrets/pseuds/StorytellerSecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The deal is simple: write one-hundred words in five minutes. Once the timer stops, so do you, no matter what. Based off of <a href="https://lonelinessisadisease.tumblr.com/post/629340273477124096/writing-exercises-for-people-with-adhdno-time">one of my ADHD writing exercises</a></p><p>Ch. 1: Bakery Troubles<br/>Ch. 2: Bike Trading<br/>Ch. 3: Dead-Man Messages<br/>Ch. 4: Kill Or Watch Them All Die<br/><strike>Ch. 5: The Other Side</strike></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baker/Favorite Customer, Joel/Favorite Customer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Words 5 Minutes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943731</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 82/100: Bakery Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always I use <a href="https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/">this prompt generator</a> to get me going</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Write a 150 word story in the romance genre. It's about a fat baker and should include a syringe. Also use the sentence 'You shouldn't have heard that.' <strike>Bonus prompt: Your character has a world-changing idea.<strike></strike></strike></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man pulled on the suction mechanism. “Come on,” he muttered, pudgy fingers valiantly trying to drag the syringe’s plunger backwards. The syringe, half-filled with gooey strawberry preserves, was jammed. This was a problem. A very big problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he couldn't get the syringe filled with jam, then the puff pastries would be missing a key component. More pressingly, Joel’s favorite customer wouldn’t be able to get his favorite treat. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorite treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was bad. This was very, very bad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 111/100: Bike Trading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Write a 50 word story in the drama genre. It's about a remorseful murderer and should include a bicycle. Also use the sentence 'Do you enjoy hurting people?' <strike>Bonus prompt: The story involves a fight.<strike></strike></strike></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always I use <a href="https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/">this prompt generator</a> to get me going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The handle of the bike was rusted, bent inwards to a point. Rubber tires were overinflated, two steps from bursting. On the seat, the leather was scratched and torn. Old, used, and unkempt. Mr. Morrisson could clearly see why it was odd to find in the middle of a specialty bike shop of this caliber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owner of the bike was leaned against the table, hands pressed on the countertops as he loomed over the employee and haggled with prices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s just not worth fifty. I can take it for ten and try and salvage the parts, but other than that there’s not much I can do for you, man.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 148/100: Dead-Man Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Write a 200 word story in the magical realism genre. It's about a loving grandfather and should include a watch. Also use the sentence 'Who needs friends?' <strike>Bonus prompt: Your character has just met the love of his/her life.</strike></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol forgot i hadn't posted these</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a man outside the window. His hair is unkempt and his jacket is full of holes. His eyes are blacker than night, his skin yellowed with age. He has the face of someone who’s done something wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensible, given he’s wearing the face of a dead man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks conscious, so he can’t be a corpsey. His eyes are black where they should be blue and despite decades passing he hasn’t aged a day. Vampirya, perhaps?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it is, it’s waiting outside the window, just left of the front door. It should probably scare you. Instead, it makes you angry, and you storm outside in all your righteous fury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell do you think you are, looking like that?” you yell, and the man takes a smooth step backwards. Too smooth, for a supposed man of eighty-three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks, and starts rummaging through his holey coat. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kill Or Watch Them All Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Write a 50 word story in the crime genre. It's about a scientist and should include a space ship. Also use the sentence 'It's over.' <strike>Bonus prompt: Civilization has come to an end.</strike></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i keep forgetting to post these these are so old lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man was standing at the edge, where the corner of the building met open air. Too close to the end of the rooftop for comfort, Aida thinks. The slightest breeze could easily push him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point,” the man says, taking a long drag from his cigar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aida blinks. “The point?” she asks, conversation coming out of the blue. She can hardly see the man’s face, back to her as he is, but from the corner she thinks he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite.” He takes another drag. “See, it’d be very easy to get rid of me here, Aida,” he starts and Aida doesn’t like where this conversation is headed at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’d be so very easy, in fact, that if you were in fact the killer you say you are I’ve no doubts I’d be lying on the ground not some eighty feet below.” Aida’s stomach turns to ice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>love me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>